Naruto of the Hyuugas!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Uchiha Massacre left a vast power vacuum in Konoha's military force. With Jounin taking apprentices, Hyuuga Hiashi finds himself adopting Uzumaki Naruto to help in his development. His dream shaped as new purposes are given to the same old goal of becoming Hokage. Strictly Naruto x Tenten. Unrated version on Yourfanfiction. Follow me on Twitter for more Information.


Naruto of the Hyuuga  
0  
Naruto x Tenten  
0  
Story Start  
0

It was early in the morning and one individual was trailing through the lively village of Konohagakure no Sato. This individual was Hyuuga Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan. A powerful clan of Taijutsu users gifted with the White Eye Dojutsu known as the Byakugan.

Unlike most shinobi who blended in with people, the Hyuuga were easy to identify as long as you paid attention to one particular feature. Featureless white eyes unique to the clan. Nearly everyone that came across his pah bowed or formerly greeted the Clan Head.

Like most head of families he was dressed in traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. "Hyuuga-sama, Hokage-sama has been expecting you." greeted Kagome, the Hokage's secretary. She had been of service to Konoha for decades, starting to show signs of age as she was in her fifties and conservatively dressed. The woman had been in service since Hiruzen's first stint as Hokage and the head of the Village was not the type to frivously replace dedicated workers because a matter of age or such.

Hiash entered and sure enough the Hokage was sitting at the desk. Sarutobi Hiruzen was not only the oldest Hokage in Konoha's history, but currently second oldest of the five Kages. His fierce battle prowess and keen mind earned him the title, God of Shinobi.

Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. He also sported a small goatee and short spiked hair with pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. The Hokage was definitely not an easy individual to miss. He was dressed in the official Hokage uniform which consisted of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. "Thank you for joining me Hiashi-sama, since you are a busy man I won't take much of your time. Have a seat."

"Hokage-sama. I assume this has to deal with the Uchiha Massacre?" Hiashi asked as Sarutobi nodded. For the time being the Hyuuga had taken up the slack that had been left from the Uchiha Massacre. Such an incident sent shock waves throughout the Land of Fire. The lost of such a powerful clan left a powerful vacuum within Konoha's military force. If something wasn't done soon enough it might give one of the other nations the incentive to attack the Village of Fire during its moment of weakness.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama, I'm going to cut straight to the point. How would you feel about adopting Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hiashi took the moment to mull over the question. There must have been something going on behind the scenes, the Sandaime was known for pleasantries so the fact he was currently cutting to the chase meant time must have been of the essence. "I'm not sure if I understand what you have in mind Hokage-sama. Wouldn't Uzumaki be better suited to someone whose attitude mesh with his?"

The Sandaime took a calming puff of his pipe. "He is a rambunctious boy, more so then his mother ever was. I think being raised among the Hyuuga example would do him good. With the loss of the Uchiha was a crippling blow to Konoha and that means in order to preserve the safety and stability of the village we need to improve our standards. Even if we were to solely improve the status of the academy it won't completely make up for what we lost. That is why I am having several of our esteemed specialists seek out and train apprentices. Gai has found himself a dedicated boy currently attending the academy and our Genjutsu specialist is training the Heir of the Kurama Clan."

"What lead you to the conclusion that the Uzumaki boy would be best suited under my care?" Hiashi's curiosity was now peeked.

"I think it would be a great way for him to learn some self control, but I do plan on having him trained by our specalists part time on a rotational basis. Also the Hyuuga's Byakugan would be able to observe the seal and detect any imbalances and such. Of course I hope you stress to your council under no circumstance will they attempt to brand him with your Family Curse Seal. After all, we have no idea what would happen if both seals were introduced to each other without research."

"Of course Hokage-sama," Hiashi obeyed. "I understand your logic behind this and if its for the best of the village than I have no objectives." his wife was going to be thrilled and considering how her daughter seemed to be show interest in the boy. Hiashi completely repressed the urge to groan, as such an action was undignified. Something told him he should have stayed in bed today. Why didn't he listen to that notion?

0  
Chapter End  
0

I'm going to answer your questions now. Yes, Naruto and Hinata are going to have a sibling like relationship.

Yes, its strictly Naruto x Tenten, no Harem.

No, no bashing, even of the Hyuuga Elders. Most people seem incapable of correctly writing Hiashi, I don't plan on being one of those people. Being cold and even strict does not equate being evil or abusive.

Naruto carrying about being Hokage will be more of a desire of protecting people. Whether or not I will have Naruto be with an original team for a short time I haven't decided, but most likely.

If anyone can give me the name of the site where I can see that filler episode where Tenten decides to become a weapon specialist instead of a Medic like Tsunade can you please do. Send me a Link on Twitter if you can.

I'm on Twitter, Kyuubi16. I'm the guy without an image. For updates and more information or to ask me anything just add me there.


End file.
